Angela
is a supporting character in the Pachislot Akumajō Dracula spin-off series. She is sent by the church some time after 1479 to assist Trevor Belmont. Using enchanted runes that appear on her body as she dances, she is able to use an array of magical abilities in battle. Character's history ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula Following Dracula's resurrection at some point after ''Curse of Darkness, Angela joins Trevor and provides him with magical support. She uses her power to increase Trevor's strength and allow him to annihilate a horde of skeletons. She also revives Trevor with healing magic during his fight with Dracula. Her involvement turns the tide of the battle and allows Trevor to seal Dracula once again. Outside of combat, Angela partakes in several dancing sequences that summon special runes. The appearance of these scenes are dependent on the player's score and they allow Trevor to progress in the game. These sequences must be completed in order to successfully defeat Dracula. ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II In this subsequent game, Dracula is resurrected once again. To stop Angela from further interfering with his plans, Dracula forces her to wear a cursed necklace and serve as his bodyguard. In this brainwashed state, Angela's hair changes to a silver color and becomes flared, her eyes turn red and dark runes permanently appear on her arms. Under Dracula's influence, she proves to be an exceptionally fast and acrobatic melee fighter, and she uses retractable wrist blades as her main weapons. She also appears in her original form in flashbacks throughout the game. Trevor battles with "Dark" Angela when he reaches Dracula's throne room. He temporarily convinces her to take control of herself, but the necklace's power quickly possesses her again. Trevor eventually manages to destroy the necklace, ending the brainwashing and restoring Angela's humanity as she loses consciousness. Her eye color and hair style return to normal at this point, but her hair retains its altered silver color. After Angela's defeat, Trevor places her unconscious body on the ground and charges forth to face Dracula. When Dracula seems to have the upper hand in the battle, Angela appears to Trevor in her original dancer form as either a memory or a spirit. This rallies Trevor back into the fight and allows him to defeat Dracula. Angela's actual fate is currently unknown. Angela also appears in dancing sequences as she did in the previous game. Despite her allegiance to Dracula for most of the story, Angela alternates between her two alter-egos at random when hosting this mini-game. As in the first pachislot title, Angela must provide the player with a specific series of runes in order to complete the game. Trivia *All of Angela's musical themes follow a flower or plant motif. Her main dialogue theme in the first pachislot game is titled "Parlante's Flowers". Her main theme as Dark Angela in the second pachislot game is "When the Bletilla Blooms", which references a type of purple orchid. Her secondary theme as Dark Angela, "Reticence Leaf", also reflects the general plant motif. *During dancing poses, Angela will occasionally ask ''"Dou?" (literally, "Well?") in a seductive manner. Charlotte Aulin originally used this exact quirk as an Easter Egg triggered by holding ↑ for several seconds while playing as her in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. *Angela's rune tattoos function similarly to Shanoa's glyphs. However, since the pachislot titles are seemingly excluded from official Castlevania canon, the similarities between Angela's power and Ecclesia's eventual research are most likely coincidental, or meant to evoke Shanoa's. *Angela's name comes from a Greek word that means "messenger; angel, messenger of God." This is an obvious reference to her key role as Trevor's ally and ultimately, lifesaver in the second pachislot installment. References *Meaning of the name es:Angela Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Cast Category:Pachislot Characters